The present invention relates to plumbing fixtures and pertains particularly to an improved method and apparatus for angle stopping.
Water supply connections are provided to certain plumbing fixtures, such as basins and commodes, by what is referred to as an angle stop. The water supply lines typically run between studs behind the wall in a typical frame building structure, and either a T or a ninety degree elbow are used to provide a connection to a nipple or stub line that extends outward through the wall. A small cut-off valve is installed on each of the supply lines, and a flex line extends and connects from the cut-off valve to the plumbing fixture.
These angle stop installations are roughed in during construction by running the hot and cold water supply lines through or between the studs to the appropriate connection location. A strap is attached between the stubs, and stub out lines are mounted in the strap and connected to the water lines and extend outward beyond the expected wall surfaces and capped. The plumber then waits until the finish work is done, including wall board plastering and painting and the like, before he returns to complete the connections to the plumbing fixture. The plumber must be sure to have buckets available to catch the water which may be in the pipes when they are opened. He must scrape paint and plaster from the outer surface of the lines, and cut them to the proper length to install the angle stop valve. He must then fit and tighten the fitting sleeve of the angle stop onto the copper pipe. He must make sure that he does not over or under tighten the nut, such as to cause leaks. He then installs the flex lines to the fixture.
The applicant has devised an angle stop unit which may be initially installed in place, and fully ready for attachment to the plumbing fixture when the finish work is completed.